The unwanted wife
by shannmathi
Summary: Thrain's daughter ,Elrond's sister, Thranduil's wife, Legolas's naneth. Haldir's Mother in law. The story of a half mortal . Her survival . How she changed the life of those surrounding her. One women's journey of survival . Follow her life.
1. Chapter 1

I love romance . Every day after my chores , I would ran to the meadows . Alongside the goats , the cows and the crickets song , I read my parchment. The villagers always tends to stay away from me . why you ask ? The answer is I don't know it myself. I am a very different type of girl . I am extremely short . '4.1'. I have long pointy ears , dark hair until my waist . a tan skin . My mother always told me that I was specially. I always thought so but as puberty caught up with me . I became the laugh of town . The girls always mock me for my looks . The male species always tend to grope me . After years of enduring this , I no longer visit the town . The only place I ever go to is the meadows and my house. I always ask my mother why I don't look like her. She smiles at me sadly but never gives me and answer . What I did not realize that one day everything came down crashing into me . Tomorrow would be my 16 birthday . My mother told me that something important would happen tomorrow . I can't wait .

Hi everyone , I just want to do a LOTR fan fics . Hope you like it . :) 3


	2. Chapter 2

**"words"= elvish **

The lush green fields were filled with farmers . The joyous laugh filled in the air was abruptly cut short . None has viewed such a magnificent view . A group of elves riding through the city was not an every day occasion . What shocked them beyond core was me . Vanya , the freak of this town . the very girl who was harassed by them . I was perched in front of a tall rude elf name Lindir . We traveled for 3 long days . From the lush green woods to the darkest night I have endured so far. The elves never spoke to me . At night a tent was set up for me . Every night I lied down crying of all the lies in my life.

My mother was not my birth mother. I was given away right the moment my mother gave birth to me . It turned out the women who raised me belong in a town known as Dale . She worked as a maid in the royal palace in Erebor . I was given to her and she was told to leave the place and never return . I can't believe my own parents won't want me. I kept believing that I must be such a freak if my own mother could give me away as soon I was out from her stomach . All I am worried now is "Why the elves want me if I am born to a dwarf ?"

I tried to ignore those feelings and fall asleep but to no avail .

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

On the third day , we reached the place known by men as Rivendell. It was such a magnificent sight to look . The castle was surrounded by waterfalls direct from the mountain at all four corners, Lush green tress filled around the castle . I was so mesmerized that I did not realize Lindir had actually dropped me into the ground . When someone smacked my head , I blinked before adjusting my sight . I glared at Lindir who smirked and adjusted my gaze to the tall dark head elf in front of me . He smiled at me before engulfing me into a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome mellon nin . This is our humble home."

" Humble ? You should have been in the place I stayed for the past 18 years . Then you would know the meaning my lord. This is a wonderful place . " I said while bowing down . Elf looked at me bemusedly

"Very well come in ."

We went inside the place only to find 2 little bundles attacking me . All 3 of us were rolling down til a door blocked our path way . I groaned and looked up to see . 2 little elf lings. They look about 3 to humans . The looked at me with awed expression .

**"Oh my , you look like grand-papa. Adar you were right she so sow pweety "******

**"Oh my little elf lings . Stop scaring your aunt . Look at her . " ******

**"Adar , she wook likey scawwy kitty "******

**"That was true My Lord Elrond. You should have seen her when she rode with us"******

**"Lindy..you likey aunty.."******

**"What..I.."******

**"That is enough . You are scaring her ."******

Everyone snickered looking at me . I looked helpless to Lord Elrond . He chuckled at my expression but did not utter a word. I grumbled and tried standing up . I looked at him and he showed me to my room . The little fledglings stayed with me . They kept babbling all sort of things but I could not understand them . A chamber maid came in insisting the twins should follow he but those two rowdy elf lings persuaded me to left them stay with me . I sighed and told her to come and collect them in the evening . She bowed to me and left . As it turned out we were all very tired with all the games that we played. All 3 of us slept cuddling each other oblivious two 2 lone figures looming in front of our door


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 YEARS LATER

It has been 2 years since I learned whom my parents was. Elrond is my half brother . My 'mother' was actually king Thrain himself. It turned out that the Dwarfs were asexual. They have both the male and female reproductive system. Before the gold sickness took place , my parents were lovers. No one except for my Adar's advisor and Lady Galadriel knows this. As soon I was born , my Adar went to the first war . My mother gave birth to me only to give me away for my own good. They never wanted anyone to know who I am . Elrond told me that I have 2 more half brothers and a half sister. However he told me that He was not sure whether do they know anything about me or not . I screamed at Elrond asking him why now he wanted me ? Why after all this years I came back . My own Adar did not bother looking for me . I screamed till my throat went dry and I collapsed . After I woke up Elrond explained to me that my Adar died when he left for the first war . It seem that all he gave Elrond is a piece of parchment stating that I must be only searched when I turned 18. Elrond hugged me claiming that He always wanted to meet his baby sister but respected our Adar wish . From that day , the elves of Rivendell knew me as their princess. Elrond and Lindir taught me the elvish tongue of this realm . I was taught to play certain elvish instrument . Although Lindir wanted to teach me the art of archery , I prefered learning magic and healing. Elrond taught me the art of healing. His long term friend known as Mitrandhir taught me magic. My brother's children were very fond of me . The twins turned 5 and little arwen turned 2. They love me with all their heart . If Elrond have any kingly duties to attend , the children stays with me. Little Arwen had eve began calling me naneth. The queen had sailed to Valinor right after the birth of the little princess. That was when my brother started to come for me . After the initial disagreement , I ran without knowing my direction . I stopped listening to crying sound. I opened the door and found several maids fussing over a baby but to no avail . I quickly reached near them and grabbed the baby and placed her near my chest. She instantly calm down. Her tears were reduced into sniffles . Both of us had time to cool down our self . Elrond and Lindir came looking for us and saw us in this position . The only words I spoke to him was. "She and the twins will be the only reason I forgive you ." They were both relieved. Soon everything became normal . When Arwen turned 1 she called me nana. I cried and packed my bags instantly intending to leave Rivendell. I rode my Horse Shadow all the way to Lothorien . It seemed Lady Galadriel waited for me .

"Welcome my child."

"My lady , I am sorry . I .."

"It is okay to be afraid . "

"I can't take away Queen Ariel's place. I am not her mother My Lady ."

"You are right . You may not be her Birth Mother but you raised her. You have all the right to be addressed as such. Arwen will come to her sense my child . Do not fret about it . You did nothing wrong . "

"Thank you My lady ."

"My child , you may leave but I and my husband would appreciate it if you stayed for a short term ."

"Off course My Lady but the children . My brother .."

"Do not worry . They will be taken care off."

I stayed 6 months with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celbrion . They taught me to enhance my skills. Throughout my time with them , I learned a lot of my parents and half siblings. Lady Galadriel helped me overcome the darkness in my heart. I had also meet 2 other rowdy twins named Rumil and Orophin . They were the marchwarden's sons. They 6 for the human years and had an older brother who was 12 named Haldir. Though I have never met Haldir , the twins were attached to me . We had a lot of fun and games . The three of us were they naughtiest elfs around. Even Lord Celebrion was amused with my behaviour.

"You are in your prime age but still act as a child ?"

"But I have never had a childhood before.."

"I know that is the only reason my wife and I allow this behaviour young lady ." The twins and I snickered before running away .

After 6 months , My brother and his children came to Lothorien . The moment I saw the horses I sprinted towards them . I snatched Arwen from Lindir and spun her around nearly knocking down a few elves. The twins came running and we had a group hug filled with tears and laughter. I turned to my brother and hugged him . He was very surprised . I told him of all that happen in Lothorein and the reason I left . He was touched with my behaviour . After a week of the twins and Arwen with their Grandparents , we left to home. Yes I finally felt that Rivendell was my home. Lady Galadriel gave me a locket of my mother's and my Adar's ring . It is by far the most precious possession of mine . Time soon flew with happiness and now two years have gone by . 


	4. Chapter 4

Vanya P.O.V

"Elladan , Elrohir , come back here now ."

"No" The evil twins turned their back and wriggled their bums at me before running away . However they did not reach far ahead when they bumped into Lindir and Elrond. The elder elves quickly caught them . I sighed and thanked my brother with a smile .

"Now why are you shouting for them ?"

"Oh Elrond, these two are supposed to take a bath with Arwen and I . "

"Adar we no bath . We smell nice."

"Thats is enough you too. Now go with your aunt. "

"No."

"Yes. Lindir escort them . "

"Yes My Lord Elrond ."

Lindir and I brought the twins to the bath talan where Arwen was waiting with the maids. She looked up to us with tears in her eyes even the twins felt bad. They quickly ran to her .

"Come on aunty .."

"Yes yes . You impatient bunch . I swear you must never met rumil and Orophin . By Valar , that would be the hardest thing to handle ."

"That maybe true ." A voice chimed. I looked up to see Lindir still with us .

"Aren't you going to leave My lord?"

"No My Lady . I need to assist you ."

"In what ? Bathing Arwen ?" The twins and I snickered even Arwen giggled . Lindir rolled his eyes but then give me a evil smirk .

"No. But you surely heard of Thranduil right ?"

"Yes the Elven King of Mirkwood . Why ?"

"He hates your kind ."

"You mean Imladris Elves ? Why then is he going to come here?"

"I meant you . You are half blood."

"He hates Half blood ?"

"No My Lady he hates , Thorin Oakenshield and his kin ."

"What ..But then again I am not who he is coming to see . Now My lord , leave us alone . "

"As you insist ." Lindir smirk before leaving. The twins ran to me .

"Aunty , Lindir is bum . No listen to him ."

"Elladan " I tried to be strict but I could not . I laughed along with them .

"Naneth , up ,up" I quickly carried Arwen . we went to get ready . Now all we are suppose to do is to wait for the elven king . 


	5. Chapter 5

Elrond 's P.o.v

I waited patiently for the arrival of the Elven King Mirkwood . I stood at the balcony that over see my realm . I saw the Mirkwood elves marching through my realm . The Elven king stood facing Lindir. Lindir bowed at him but he ignore him and the others surrounding . I sighed knowing that after his wife's demise , he became a bitter elf. I quickly went outside and saw the Elven King marching inside my castle. I stood in front of him

"Welcome to my humble place , my friend ."

"Thank you for your invitation Elrond."

"I thought you would decline it as usual but it is a very pleasant surprise indeed. "

"I would have if it was not for a certain elf ling . " As soon he said that a 'thump' sound was heard and someone squealed. The guards step back and reveal a little elf ling running towards my old friend Thranduil and hugged his leg . That moment I watched my old friend cold demeanor melt and a father's love for his child was seen .

"Ada, you pwomise. "

"Yes my little greenleaf . That is why we are here."

"I wuv you Ada. My hewo . Oh sowwy , I am Leglas, Pwince of Miwood" The little halfling bowed to me . I chuckled at his antics but bowed back nonetheless.

"You of all people must have thought him that . "

"Surprisingly , that he actually learned by himself . "

"By looking at you I suppose by watching you ?"

"Of course. " I smiled and invited them to the dining chamber.I asked Lindir to fetch my sister and my children's .Soon food was laid in the table . Thranduil frowned when a plate of meat was placed in the table. Before he could ask me , my childrens came in . The twins ran to me with Arwen giggling and waddling to me . I quickly carried my baby girl and place her in my lap . I frowned when I Noticed Vanya and Lindir's absent . I looked at the twins but their entirely innocent face gave me all the reason I should be doubting them . I arched an eyebrow at them .

"Where is Lindir ?"

"Oh Ada , please how would we know where Lindy went ?"

"But brother maybe he went to flirt with our chamber maid. "

"Who taught you that word . "

"Aunty ."

"Where is she ? The guest are here and she is missing ?"

"ADA,nana hwep Lindy ."

"What do you mean princess?"

"Lindy wet .Nana help."

I glared at the twins .They looked at me meekly before going back to their original place . Thranduil glared at them while Legolas smiled . I could see the boy wants to be friends with them .

"My friend , I am afraid .."

"Good evening My Lords, I apologise for my tardiness but there was something important that required my help ."

"It is alright . Please have a seat ." Vanya sat down and Arwen quickly climbed down my lap squealing 'nana' and climbed up Vanya's lap. I looked at Thranduil . He was observing my sister . I know she caught him looking at her as nearly everyone could she the blush in her cheeck . She tried distracting herself by feeding Arwen. As soon she began lading food into the plate . Thranduil scofed.

"So Elrond , what is a barbarian doing in your hall ? I never knew the dwarfs would bend so low to be elfings nanny . But then again  
your kindness has no border. "

"What do you mean ?"

"You let a dwarf . a maid to seat with me ? The Elven King OF Mirkwood ?"

"I am not a maid ."

"How dare you speak to me ?"

"Thranduil . she is my sister. "

"What ? Oh now I know , she is the bastard child Thrain gave birth to .. She is Thorin Oakenshield' s sister . Now I know why Thrain gave her away ."

"What ever do you mean ?"

"Oh darling , you are so hideous that even the dumb and hideous dwarf do not want you . Can't you see." Thranduil gave such an award winning smile . Vanya's lip quivered . Tears brimmed her eyes.

"I..You .." She quickly stood up and ran down the wall . Thranduil looked satisfied with his self .

"How dare you ? You are a king .You are my guest . That is the only reason I am not touching you . Eleven King . "

"Elrond . I am kin . who is she to you ?"

"She is my sister. "

"The child your Ada did not want ."

"Don't .. Thranduil .. Do not ever go into that . " Elrond strode away carrying Arwen and the twins followed behind him . Thranduil glanced at his left and his son was missing . He cried in panic and shouted at the guards to look for his Little Greenleaf.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Vanya p.o.v

I ran away as fast as could . Instead of going to my chambers I went to the woods. I finally stopped in front of a pond . The moon was shining so brightly . I looked at my reflection . I can't help to think whatever that jerk said to be true . My 'mother'hand me over moments after my birth . My 'ada' did not even bother to seek me before. Elrond just happens to remeber me after his wife left to sail . I wailed my hearts content out . Suddenly a small fragile hand wiped my tears . I looked up to see the little bot that sat beside the Elven King .

"What are you doing here?"

"I follow you hewe. You lefw. I follow you hewe " I chuckled at his words

"You are not scared . It is dark little elf."

"I am Legolas Greenleaf. Ada say I bave . I no scaddy of dawk."

"I see , you old are you ?"

"I am 2" He smiled raising 3 fingers. I looked at the boy standing in front of me . He has the Elven kings looks. I wonder how could the King have such black heart and vile thought with this elfling around. I leaning at the tree. I motioned Legolas to come forward. The boy smiled so wide I thought he was going to burst . He quickly climbed up on my lap and started to nod off. Soon even I became tired and dosed off. After a few hours I woke up to see me inside a tent. But what intrigued me was The Elven King who slept on the couch . I scrambled up and realised he put me in his bed while he took the couch . I went towards him . He looked so peaceful and bliss asleep. I was about to leave when little Legolas hugged my legs . I saw him sucking his thumb while sniffling .

"Yes little elf ?"

"Come to bed ."

"This is not my bed. I have to leave ."

"But no , I wanna you . Ada no mind . You fwist in hewe. Afwe Nana go heaven . You fwist . "

"Oh Little greenleaf. You Ada bought me here because of you . Now go . It is not proper for a maiden to.." I jumped and screamed as a hand carried me and dumped me on the bed. The little rugrat screamed in joy and quickly came on top of me smothering me with kisses. I look up to see The Elven King smirking at me .

"Go back to bed ."

"My Lord, it is impro.."

"ENOUGH .Little Greenleaf . sleep now . We will talk at dawn . " I huffed but sensing a losing battle I just fell asleep with Legolas.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanya's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of someone squealing . I slightly opened my eyes and saw the Crown prince of Mirkwood on the couch giggling hysterically. Why you ask me ? The answer is simple. His Ada was tickling him mercilessly. I chuckled and the two blond quickly snapped their eyes at me . My face was super hot . I shyly glanced my eyes and saw The Elven King smirking while little Legolas quickly ran to me while laughing .

"You wake. Ada baf .He touch me ."

"Did he now ?"

"Yesh safe me , safe me ." I smirked at him before launching on top of him tickling him. He squealed and laughed . A throat was cleared from a distance. We both sat up straight to find the Mirkwood elf looking at me . I quickly realized my surrounding . I ignored his watchful eyes and quickly got up from my position .

"I am sorry My Lord, I will leave now . Thank you ." Before either elf could respond , I sprinted to the bath talan . I quickly immersed myself while shouting to my own self about staying at night with that Elf. ' What on earth were you thinking Vanya ? Oh for valar's sake , that rowdy elf insulted you to the maximum and you slept on his bed ? You are the most absolute lunatic elf the 3 realm has ever seen . Honestly . What would Elrond think ' As I was having an inner monologue , I failed to realize two maids approached me . As soon they addressed me , I jumped and dived underwater shocked by the prospect of them being so close to me . I got up with much dignity I could gather. I saw them giggling .As soon they saw me scowling , They quickly apologized and told me that my clothes were here and Elrond wanted to see me at breakfast . I grudgingly dressed up before going to the breakfast hall. As soon the guards opened the doors , I am ambushed by 3 rug rats . Arwen clinged on my hips while the twins hugged my legs. All three of them were crying . Elrond hastily approached me .

"Where were you ?"

"I .."

"Aunty , were searched the entire palace. Ellahir , Arwen and I sleep at you room . You no come back ."

"I ..wel.."

"She sweep in Ada's bed "5dumbound faces looked up to see Legolas grinning while I saw Thranduil smirking . Elrond looked at me with sharp eyes.

"I..I can explain.."

"No need . I have heard everything . I am sure My Lord Elrond thinks the same ."

"Lindir , I ..You don't know what happen I did not know I was there until too late . "

"Are you trying to mock us ?He talked ill about you and your parents . Yet you whore yourself to him ? In front of his son ? You have no shame ?"

"No. Elrond no . It is not like what Lindir is saying . "  
Elrond just kept quiet . I ran to him and kneeled down begging him to believe me . He turned to The Elven king .

"Did she sleep in you Talan ?"

"Yes she did . Heavy sleeper I would say " Thranduil smirked .Elrond looked baffled. I gasped in Horror .

"Elrond please, He is manipulating it . That was not what happen . I felt asleep in the woods. His men carried me there. "  
"If you were asleep how would you know ? "

"Vanya ,I believe you as a brother but as the Lord of Rivendell , I ...Everyone searched for you . Even in the woods . You were not found . I can't vouch for you darling . I am sorry ."

"What do you mean ?"

"My Lord Elrond means that it is better for you to leave Imladris . "

"What no Elrond ...Where..I don't have anywhere else . Please. Thranduil please.. I .. "

"Do not call me by name you filthy dwarf . "

"There is one option . "

"Elrond ?" Lindir , Thranduil and I gasped and Looked at him . Thranduil motioned him to continue .

"Well, my Ada wrote a will stating that his child must be wed to an Elf . "

"WHAT ?" All 3 of us shout .

"My Lord Elrond , I would do that for the sake of you dignity and the royal families dignity . "

"Lindir , I ..No..."

"You want to dishonor your family ? Elrond who took you even though he knows of your filthy status ? As his father's bastard child ?"

"Lindir , that is enough . " Elrond spoke sharply . "By the way Lindir , you cannot marry her as he specifically wants her to marry a Greenwood or Lothorien's Elf, though he insisted Greenwood Elves to be given priority ."

"Why is that ?"

"Vanya , Ada always want to strengthen the bond between all 3 kingdom. My wife was from Lothorein . It would unite us , the elves. "

"Ada mawwy she "

"Legolas. Quiet . "

"But Ada, Me wanna Nana . She nice nana . Awen call her nana . Twins say she vewy nice. Mawwy her pwease "

"Legolas. It is not that simple . She is a half blood. She has those filthy Dwarf blood. She is not royal kin also ."

"That is enough . You manipulated the situation . You made me seem like a slut in front of my brother . My parents were the rulers of 2 kingdoms. I am a more worthy Pure blooded child then you ever are . Don't you dare patronize my Mother. "

"Darling not everyone knows about your parents relationship . You do realize what your brothers advisors said . You are a bastard child . You were, are and still will be a bastard child , my sweetheart . Bare that in your mind ."

I heard enough . Tears clouded my visions , I stood up and left them chambers . I went to the Garden and called Shadow . He galloped gallantly towards me . I swiftly climbed up and rode away leaving behind my home .


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil's P.o.v

I smirked when that dwarf came in . I saw Elrond's twins and daughter running to her. The way she hugged them , it seem very maternal . Elrond approached her and start asking were was she last night . My smirk began to widen as she stammered. My little Greenleaf suddenly chimed in saying that she was in my bed. I know he was trying to be helpful but the way he said it implied something else. I saw all the Imladris elves face to look at that Dwarf in surprise and disgusted . The dwarf gasped in horror and looked at me as though I would help her. I could have but I found it amusing that they could just assume the worst . I decided to further play with them . Well it seemed as though Elrond wanted to believe his sister but the other elf . he was staring at her with look of disgusting and a hint of something else. When Elrond told that that Dwarf needed to marry an elf , I narrowed my eyes when that elf immediately volunteered. I saw that lust was present in his eyes. I glared at him . What intrigued me was that instead of accepting the girl refused. I saw that Elf ..Lindir's face darken. He started saying all sorts of vile things to her . A part of me wanted immediately defend her the other part of me was delighted . My dark nature as usual won , I sat down and watched the scene unfold in front of me . When Elrond state the condition , I saw the dwarf expression changed from sad to gratitude . I wanted to open my mouth to say something maybe to insult her but that was when my baby boy voice his opinion .

"Ada mawwy she . " I was shocked. No words came to my mind . Legolas who hates it when any woman looked at me wanted me to get married o this dwarf ? I could not comprehend the situation .

"Legolas quiet . " However Legolas did not listen to me . He started to whine . I could not take it anymore. I started insulting her parents. I looked up to see her face flared in ager . I saw her eyes seething at me . She started to tell me what ever high opinion she thought about her parent . They only thing that caught my attention was how gorgeous she looked when she was angry . To fuel her anger I told her that she was a bastard child . I told everything that would cut her heart in slices. What surprised me was instead of talking back , she just got up from her kneeling position and walked away from the room . We all approached the window . We saw her riding her horse away from Imladris . Elrond's daughter was bawling her eyeballs out screaming "Nanana". I motioned Legolas towards me but he looked at me with venom in his eyes. I recoiled back . I cannot believe My little Greenleaf would look at me with hatred . I saw him walking back to our talan .

"Legolas. STOP." He turned and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I went to hug him . Instead of hugging me back he recoiled as though my touch burned him .

"Why little Greenleaf ? "

"You hut she ."

"The dwarf . Oh baby its nothing I was Playing .."

"No you and that meany huwf she . I saw she cwying .She nice Ada. I wanna she as nana "

"Your NANA IS DEATH . " I saw my Legolas flinched at my tone . I sighed

"Legolas , I ..You can't replace your naneth ."

"Why Ada ? "

"I loved your naneth . She was the only one I loved.."

"You no Love me ?"

'Oh NO Little Leaf. I love you very much . "

"You love nan fwist , then me ?"

"Yes baby . "

"Then why love Nana, then me and numbe 3 Vanya ?"

"I .."

"You say you love Nana only fwist but then me , so why not Vanya Then she can be my econd nana."

I turned and walk away . I cannot deal with him now . I know he is right but that thing. She is a dwarf . The kin I very much hate . I am sure the feeling is mutual. However my inner mind nagged me 'She is only a half dwarf . ' 'Still a dwarf' I argued back . 


	8. Chapter 8

Vanya's P.O.V

I rode shadow not knowing where I was headed . Tears clouded my eyes . The only thoughts in my mind was ' Why on earth didn't my mother abort me. If they did then this would not happen. Every time . Why am I born this way? ' As the night falls , I realized that I was nearing a hut . Before I could go in , a huge black spider blocked my path . I tried to turned back but to my horror Big spiders crawled near me. I sensed an evil aura hanging on them . I gather up all my strength . "Riddikulus" Magic burst from my fingers. It knocked down all the vile beast . Those that survive the blast crawled away . I then noticed the innocent animals came out from their hovel . The rabbits looked at me with an awed expression . I laid my back on a branch of trees. The squirrels and rabbits came sat near me . I felt at peace . However suddenly the door of the hut cracked open . A short figure came out . His wand was pointing directly at me .

I whispered "Radagast ."

"You..who.."

"I am Vanya . Daughter of Thrain . Apprentice to Gandalf ."

"You are a dwarf ? But you have Elvin feature .."

"I am his bastard child . Given birth by him . I was thrown away right the moment I was born . "

"My poor child . " He quickly rushed over me and engulf me into a tight hug . My walls came crumbling down .I cried for not knowing my parents. I cried for falling in love with my brothers children . I cried for the vile things Lindir told me . I cried wishing I was never born . I cried for darling little Legolas, who was so innocent yet because of him I am in this state . Though I only know Radagast the Brown through the stories told by Gandalf , he seem so nice and maternal type . I had to tell my feelings to someone . We laid down on the grass. The rabbit , Squirrels and little birds surrounded me . It seem the entire forest tried to calm me down . Radagast then offered me a place in his humble shack.

"You could stay her..but it is not a place fit for a princess ."

"Nonsense. I am not a princess. I am just bastard child . A result of a desperate one night stand . "

"Nonsense. My child , do not say such crude things upon yourself . "

"I am merely stating what everyone thinks about me .You know Elrond only seeked me after his wife left sailing for Valinor ."

"Maybe it was fate , never ever think your parents did not want you . You must know those were dark time . You parents wanted you to be save . They could not risk you ."

"Yet they could risk having my half brothers and sister ? Why not me ? They did not want me . Now even you don't . You are saying all this because you feel ashamed for having me with you right . Like how Elrond , my parents and Thranduil felt . "

"No.." Before he opened his mouth , I laughed heartlessly .

"You know little Greenleaf wanted me to be his nana. I thought...I ..." I could not continue. I slumped on the tree and sobbed . Radagast hugged me voicing his opinion .

"You thought The Elvin King would agree ?" I nodded . He wiped my tears .

"Hush there , no need to feel mortified . I understand . " I sniffled

"I...I..thought..after her ...after that night...his ..bed...he would...I ..."

"Its okay dear. Now about your parents , it is time you know the truth . " I looked up with mouth gaping .

"Yes child, you were born in times of war . The dark Lord was looking for someone with special abilities . He wanted to make her or him his slave . You mother just gave birth to you . You are the first child from a product of love between two ancient species. Your mother did not want him to find out about you . It was not save . They thought you could lead a better life without being known about your heritage ."

"Wait , are you trying to kid with me ? You just defeat the dark lord 18 years ago ?"

"That is where you were wrong . You may look like 18 but in natural you must be at least 60 something?"

"WHAT?"

"Yes the elves are immortal. When a baby is born , the normal growth stops at 6 months .After that the child grows every 5-10 years . "

"Then how is it possible for my caretaker to be young ?"

"That is because of a potion . You Father sent his magic to protect her so that she could protect you . You must realize that after a certain age only she let you go outside ."

"Yes but after some unpleasant experience ,I no longer go to those place . I prefer the meadow . Our house was also the furthest from others. "

"So Arwen was not a new baby ?"

"No the queen sailed previously . But as an elf her growth rate is different from those of humans."

"What about Legolas?"

"The queen died 2 decades ago. He was around 8 months old baby at that time . After the queen 's dismissed, The Elvin king changed. Legolas was too young to realize that . "

"I see. "

"Now let us go in . It is getting late and the evil still lurk around here. "

"The spiders ?"

"Yes ,I will explain that later. "

When we went in Radagast and I combined our magic . Outside it looks the same but inside 3 chambers were build . One for me, one for Radagast and one for all out little friends. A cozy little kitchen and a living room .We had a bath talan attached at the back and it was protected by magic thus only those with magic could see it . That night I made tomato soup and Elvin bread. Radagast and I enjoyed our food in silence. No matter what happen I can't forget 5 faces. My 3 babies, Legolas Greenwood and my brother. That night I snuggled into my bed with tears . Arwen who I would sleep with every night was not there with me . My twins were not there to be cuddled with . I miss them immensely . Then I remembered Legolas who looked really happy when I motioned him to my lap . My heart cried for that elf ling when I realized it would be the first time someone handled him with love and care of a mother . I thought back and wondered what would have happened if The Elvin King married me? 'Why he hates dwarf that much? I do have Elvin blood in me. Why?" I sighed and closed my eyes with tears leaking down . I waited for a new dawn but hoped everything would have gone normal. I blamed myself. I was the one at fault. I should not have went to dinner despite what Lindir told. I was the one at fault. Not my brother, not Legolas , Not even Thranduil . It was me. It felt good to take the blame myself. With all this emotions I fell into a fitful sleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

So everyone , what do you think ? Read and comment and heart it . Thank you lovelies . :)


	9. Chapter 9

Vanya's P.O.V

Years has passed . I am now apprentice to Radagast the brown . Together we would venture out to certain town like the lakeside and Dale . From Dale I would observe the mountain. Erebor. The place I was born . The place that the dragon Smaug now laid. I longed to go near them however Radagast always held me back . He claims that time would come but not now. The citizen of Dale are mostly kind. They though seem curious of my nature never once asked me . They treat me normally one which I am grateful for. One thing that keeps eating me is my brother never once search for me . I longed to see Arwen and the twins however no word about the Imladris elf reached to me . My life now revolved around my animal friends, the greenwood and Radagast . Shadow is considered to be my best friends these days as I began to talk to him about everything..Well mostly about the twins,Arwen and Legolas. Yes Legolas. I can't seem to forget the Little Greenwood.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Like usual, I was riding Shadow back to the humble hut where I have been staying . It has already beginning to get dark . We reached the junction where 2 different path now stood .I urged shadow to gallop faster towards the right path where our hut is however that menace ignored my orders. Shadow sprinted on the left path . I shouted at Shadow asking him to turn back however he ignored me . Suddenly the air turn foul , I gripped his fur tightly . A large spider leaped in front of Shadow , its tentacle blind my horse's eyes. Shadow fell down with me on it . Large spiders crawled towards me . They bite my legs and hands. I tried shoving them off with my magic but failed. I waited for the inevitable to happen . I closed my eyes waiting for my death . I felt the spider crawling up my stomach . I clenched my eyes tight . Suddenly I felt the spider toppling off me . I open one eyes and looked to my right . I saw the spider had an arrow perched on its stomach . I looked up to see hundreds of elves shooting arrows at the vile creatures. Blood started running down my nose . I gurgled trying to speak however only to vomit blood. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Little Legolas Greenleaf wide with fear .

so how is this ? COMMENT :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thranduil's P.O.V

I sat at the edge of the bed waiting for the half-breed to regain consciousness. It has been nearly a month my guards found her and my Little Greenleaf . For the passed 3 weeks I have been sitting here counting the number of days when she would wake up . As I sat there thinking a groan was heard . I sprinted near her and I saw her opening her eyes. The moment she caught my gaze her eyes widen in fear and she started to tremble . The girl was hyperventilating . I did the only thing I could think off. I hugged her with all my strength , she resist but after a while she complied and started sobbing . I continued to hug her whilst rubbing her back trying to ease her pain . After a while she looked up to me

"Legolas. Is he alright ?"

"What ?"

"I saw him . I know . he ..You must be with him ...I.."

"QUIET. "

I looked at her . My son was the cause of her being in this state and all she could think off is about Legolas. I would not have done that . I cannot believe that one would care more for someone who is not even his/her blood. I don't know what to say . So I just left the chamber asking my guards to summon the healer to check on her.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

I sat at the dining table with my little Greenleaf . We were currently waiting for that half breed to join us for dinner. As I sat there while Legolas entertain himself I could not help but to wander whether this midget was the right one to take care of my baby ? The way she expressed her devotion in saving my son did melt my heart but I cannot let anyone know that . My musing was interrupted by Thrain's bastard who sat beside Legolas. I cleared my throat as I stood up and went near them . I sat stood directly behind her , I saw her stiffen . I smirk before leaning down near her earlobe and barely nipped it before scooping Legolas and strode towards the head chair. The she elf glared at me clearly flustered yet I just gave her my trademark smirk . Dinner went uneventful . After dinner both the midget and I tucked my baby to bed . I then motioned her to my chamber.

"Why did you bring me here ?"

"I am King of Mirkwood. I can do anything I want in my realm . "

She turned to leave my chamber when i grasped her wrist tugging her close to me . She gasped and her lips parted as he whole body flushed . I left her gaping as I pour myself a glass of wine watching it swrill.

" We are leaving to Rivendell tomorrow . "

"But why ? What do you mean us ?"

"It has been years since you ran away . Elrond and I are no longer in speaking terms because of your selfish desire ."

"How dare you accuse me ? You ..You.."

"Yes My Darling . I did tell you the truth . However even your brother and father would not have done what you did . Simply disgusting ."

"Why do you hate me so much ? You made me seem like a whore in front of my brother . What did I ever do to you ? Wanting to fit in with my family is what I have always dreamed of . Thranduil .I .."

"But my Love , it was your Brother's ad visor whom claimed you to be a whore . I did not say such thing ."

"YOU BLOODY ELF. YOU DID NOT EVEN DENY WHAT LEGOLAS SAID ..YOU .."

"Legolas was stating the truth . You were in my room . In my bed . " I smirked as she turned into a violent shade or red. My lips however faltered when I saw her eyes brimming with tears. Something about her makes me crazy of her . I want to hurt her at the same time I want her only to be with me .

She opened her mouth but before she could utter a word I cut her off.

" We are leaving tomorrow . That is it . "

As she stood to leave my chamber , I pushed her to my bed. She looked at me with horror.

"Where do you think your going ?"

"My chamber . "

"Your chamber ? Who the hell are you to have a chamber here. "

"But ..you.."

"I said we are leaving tomorrow . You sleep here. "

"Thranduil . why .. why do you keep tainting my reputation . You know as well tomorrow the guards.."

"Darling your reputation is already tarnished. the bastard child of The King Under the Mountain . Ring a bell ? Now shut the hellp up . I need my sleep. " 


	11. Chapter 11

Vanya 's P.O.V

I sat on the edge of the bed gazing at the sleeping figure beside me . The figure's golden blonde hair shined brightly . His snowish pale skin and the pink lips capture my eyes . ' Am I truly a whore like what they perceive .? This elf insulted me yet I stayed with him . Valar I am even admiring him instead of running way . What is wrong with me . ' Suddenly deep gray eyes stared at me . I quickly stood up but he caught me and pulled me down the bed . He placed me on his chest and inhaled my scent . I shivered praying to the Valar .

"What..what..Thranduil ..please let me go .."

"No. "

"Thranduil please I am ..am ..not a whore .. Please..I .."

"Look at me . " I gulped and faced his steel gray eyes. My eyes widen in fear . He spoke

"I do not think you as one . I ...I think I know how to mend the relationship of this two realms. "

"And how is that . " I asked while trying to get a way from his grip . Unfortunately it made him hold me even more tightly .

"You and I get married. "

"How dare you Thranduil . You made me vanish from all those I love for 3 decades. Now you want to get married ? My Arwen would by now don't even know my existence . Why ? You could kill me for that . Leave me . "

"NO." I flinched hearing the anger in his voice. My Lips trembled . He trace my outer lips and sighed before replying .

"I thought about that . I wont apologies for that but are you that selfish that you only care about the happiness of yourself and not your people . If my memory serves right you claim that you are even purer than me . So Princess of Imladris and Under the Mountain . Would you marry me to make peace between this nations ? "

"You.. this is blackmail Thranduil . You hate me .."

"I hated you . But you make a good Naneth for my Greenleaf . He needs love in the form of a mother . "

"I..You don't need to marry me for that .."

"You mean you want me to keep you as my mistress?" Darling I never thought you would think like that . "

"What No..I.. meant .."

"I know what you meant hush . Listen here it is for the sake of my people and yours . As you can see Greenwood is now known as Mirkwood . I cannot stand this . I am a bastard I know that but ..I am also a good king ."

"I will marry you My Lord. Now may I leave ?"

"Yes. Go and get Legolas . We shall leave at dawn . "

******************************************************************************************************************************

I went to Legolas chamber . My baby was sleeping so peacefully . I sat near him and patted his hair . He yawned and snuggled to me while sucking his thumb .

"Legolas..darling wake up ."

"NMWPH NAN."

"Darling come on . We have to move." Finally Little Greenleaf opened his eyes rubbing them tiredly . Once he saw my face , he squealed and hugged me . I chuckled and carried him to the bath talan . Legolas and I had so much fun . However the little greenleaf splashed soap water on me thus making me bathe with him . Once we finished , I dressed and help legolas to dress. I sat on the foot of his bed and combed his long golden blond hair that reminds me of his Adar's . Finally we reached to the dining chamber . Legolas ran ahead and sat on Thranduil's lap . I sat on his right . Thranduil's advisor looked at me with a curious stare . Thranduil finally sat up placing Legolas on my lap . He walked around the table .

"I have a news for all of you . "

"Yes My Lord . " chorus of voice chimed .

"I am betrothed. "

"WHAT ? "

"Yes. I am betrothed. I shall wed most probably in a weeks time . "

"But my Lord who is the bride ?" a sultry voice spoke up . I saw a women who wore the most shortest dress I have ever seen . He breast were hanging down as thought their about to fall on the plate .I quickly placed my hands on Legolas's eyes. Thranduil caught my movement and I ducked my head blushing . I peeked from the corner of my eyes and saw him looking at me intensely . He then face that woman and smirked.

"Who else do you think Lady Veronica ? " Have I ever allowed anyone else except my late queen to seat directly next to me ?"

The said lady gasped and looked at me . Several of his advisers started whispering . Lady Veronica huffed and laughed .

"My Lord , you want to wed a dwarf ? Are you out of your mind ? There is others who would do you and the prince well. "

"Refrain from insulting my Heritage . I am the daughter of King Thrain under the mountain and Elfwined the previous lord of Imladris."

"So you are the bastard child that was rumored to be ? How enticing . As I was saying my lord , I can assits you in any problem . No need a bastard . It will tarnish your reputation . "

"You vile woman . How dare you talk such nonsense to my betrothed in front his son and his fiance ? Have you no shame ? "

"you stupid dwarf . .I.."

"Enough Lady Veronica . That is my fiance . I will not tolerate you talking to her like that . "

"I apologies My Lord ."

"Anyone else wants to voice out their opinion ?"

"None My Lord . We are happy for you to wed in such a influential realm . "

"Very well . My family and I will visit Imladris . We may return in a another month or 2 depending when the wedding will be over. Until then Lord Ruffian will take over."

Thranduil came behind me and help me to stand up before carrying Legolas . We left the chamber with that vile woman giving me the bitch stare . Lord Ruffian stood infront of us . He bowed to me while curtsied to him .

"I apologies for not meeting you soon My Lord . "

"No need My Lady . I know your Adar . I was his personal bodyguard. I was the one whom gave you to the chamber maid after your father gave birth to you . Remember child , both your parents loved you . Though he may not admit it , Thranduil was the one who first carried you . The elves .. they were not like this before this . "

"What .."

"It is getting late and I am sure My Lord is extremely impatient over there. I will tell you more later . "

"Very Well. Take Care ."

I went to get up on the horse however the saddle was not fixed properly . I was suddenly hoisted up . A tall brunette hair elf with rugged facial expression looked at me . I blushed while muttering my thanks . However Thranduil galloped towards me in his horse. He stared at the said elf and sneered at him to walk at the back . I shot him a venomous look that he mirrored to me before galloping away faster. I sighed and trotted my horse to follow him knowing nothing good will come if I ignore him . 


	12. Chapter 12

Vanya 's P.O.V

We stop to rest as soon as the sun set. The guards arranged the tent for us. I carried legolad who was sleeping inside. As soon as I laid him on the bed a hand gripped my waist. I turned around and saw Thranduil with a heated look. His nails digger my wrist till blood came out. I tried moving away but he did not leave me.

" My Lord , your hurting me. "  
" I don't care. How dare you behave such away minutes after I inform that you are MINE ."  
" I don't understand? What did I do?"  
" You little slut. You were flirting with a common guard as though you are common tramp in the tavern."

*SLAP* Thranduil scoot away from me. His hand on his cheek. I glared at him, my blue eyes blazing with fury.

" How dare you? " I hissed at him seeing legolas shifting slightly." You bloody rude elf. the guard helped me saddle the horse . something that you suppose to do. Instead you just left. I could have fall down . "  
" you did not fall down."  
"You pompous ass. He helped me from falling down. get that in your thick skull."

"You belong to me . " he snarled. " NO one should touch you like that. "  
" Then I suggest you help me next time. Don't treat me like a whore. I am your wife ."  
" Darling whoever said your are a wife material?" He said smirking.  
" Are you delusional? You manhandle me in your bed asking my hand in marriage . Now you are telling me this?" Why don't you just go with that stupid she elf."  
" That's' because I already have you . My bed warmer and Legolas's mother. But that hardly makes you a wife material"  
" Your impossible Thranduil." I must be a absolute lunatic to accept your stupid offer." I stormed away from him before laying down next to Legolas. The little boy immediately scoot closely to me snuggling against my breast. I sighed and close my eyes waiting for sleep to arrive. As I closed my eyes I felt the bed shifted. A slender hand hugged my waist pulling me tightly against a toned hard muscled chest. Looks like this is my life , cocooned by the Greenleaf men's well man and little man. I smiled and fall into a wonderful dream. 


	13. Chapter 13

Vanya 's POV

I woke up to see a very eyes staring intensely at me. I was so startled that I jumped apart and fell on the floor earning a hysterical giggle and an amused chuckle. I looked up to see the two blondes in my life gazing at me. I grumbled trying to stand up unfortunately my heels was splinted , making me fall back and groan. I was immediately hoisted up by Thranduil . He place me on the bed and proceed to examine my ankle. I winced in pain when he touch them . He immediately left to fetch the healer leaving me with Legolas. My babay immediately scrambled onto my lap sniffling while sucking his thumb.

" why are you crying baby?"  
" you hurt . Legolas make you hurt."  
I laughed gently and peered his thumb away before wiping my little elfs eyes.  
" I am very clumsy . It was not your fault . okay?"  
"Mmmm Kay. I saw you with Ada in the morning. We look like family. I saw the same picture with my teacher. I love you and Ada."  
" well I love you too my little greenleaf. Now please climb down from her lap. We need to heal her."  
Legolas swiftly climbed down and went to his Ada while the healer wrapped a bandage on my ankle. After the healer left, Thranduil carried me and place me in front of him before galloping the horse. I was terrified as I was not seated in a proper way to ride the horse.  
" I might fall down."  
"No you won't. Just shut up."  
" how would you know that? Anyone could see that I can toppled down any minute now. "  
" I have risen like this with my wife before so I know. Did I not tell you to shut up. Maybe its not a good decision marrying you."  
" what ." I gaped like a gold fish.  
" you behave exactly like Legolas. I don't want to babysit another baby. I have enough with my own."  
" how dare you! I took care of my little Arwen. She adored me. Called me her nanaeth. The twins loved me to the core. Even Legolas said that he want me to be his mother . you single handedly ruined everything 3 decades ago."  
" Darling you can't blame me if your parents could not keep it in their pants ."  
"Thranduil have respect of the dead. Why do you hate then so much? I was told that you respected my papa Thrain."  
Thranduil did not even acknowledge me. He kept his face stoic. I sighed and kept my mouth shut knowing it won't do anything good if I continue to open my mouth. Half way trough the journey the guards stopped us making us look back to find Legolas running towards us. The little elf giggled as Thranduil scooped him up and placed him on me before pouting.

" why did you make us stop little greenleaf?"  
"You left me. You always bring me with you. But now you did not."  
" oh valar. I am so sorry baby. It was my fault. Here I will go down and you ride with your Ada okay?"  
" why ? You don't like me Nana?"  
" oh no munchkin . I love you but you said you wanna ride with Ada rite?"  
" silly Nana. I wanna ride with you also. A family."  
" but baby all of us can not fit."  
" shut up dwarf. You are not leaving us."  
" but .."  
" just keep your mouth shut. "  
I glared at him and turned to look at Legolas. He smiled. I grinned evily and idea forming in my head. I whispered to Legolas while Thranduil went to the river to get a drink. As soon as he came back both Legolas and I started singing our favorite song so damm loudly. Thranduil glared at us, screamed at us even threatened to drop us down however we paid no heed to him. Turned out we sang all the way till we reached Rivendell. When we reached the border of my brothers realm, our throats were dried up and we were so exhausted we fall asleep. I laid on Thranduils chest while Legolas laid on mine.


	14. Chapter 14

Vanya 's P.O,V

I woke up to the sound of the waterfalls . 'Imladris' I shot up on the bed and simultaneously a groan was heard .

"Thranduil ."

"dwarf. You idiot .."

"Oh gosh I am so sorry . Are you hurt ... I .."

"Stop your rambling . We have to get ready for breakfast . come on .."

"I need to have a bath first .."

" Where do you think I am asking you to go ?"

"what?" I squeaked, Thranduil smirked.

"Darling if I want you to warm me and my bed I would have done it earlier . " My face turned a violent shade of red . He continued smirking at me .

"Can you stop that .."

"Why must I ? You are MINE ."

"This is not over home Thranduil . "

"It is . As you always keep preaching me . Princess of Imladris . This is your home . You are mine . I can do anything I want ."

"And you are dead . " Both of us looked at the door to see Elrond glaring at Thranduil.

"Arwen bring Vanya to the bath talan now . "

"Arwen ?"

"My lady ."

"My lady ? I ..you dont remember me ? " I nearly burst to tears at that instant . I tried to leave the place but Thranduil caught me .

"She is your aunt Arwen . You called her naneth. "

"I know but she is Legolas nana not mine anymowe . "

"Oh my baby. You are my first child Arwen . You and the twins but Legolas is mine in every sense too . I cant tell that I prefer my right eye over my left baby . "

"Oh nana I miss you soo much . The twins left me with Ada . They went to gwenpa place. "

"What . Why ?"

"They turned rebellious after your left . I had no choice ."

"Oh Elrond . I .."

"Come here my child . " I ran to my brother and gave him a bone crushing hug I split all my tears while telling him that it was all my fault . He soothed me .

"As lovely as this is , I am hungry . Go be a good host Elrond . " Elrond ignored Thranduil and gave me a kiss before leaving with arwen .

"Why you bastard . I .."

"Can you stop it. I don't want you to get attach to him just to break your heart . "

"You caused this . "

"I did ? Your brothers advisor blamed you . Your brother choose not to listen to you . I just told the truth . "

"You manipulated the truth . "

"That I did . Every elf knows my personality yet they believed me . So is it my fault ? "

" Leave me . "

"NO. YOU ARE MINE . "

"Thranduil . I can't .. You hurt me .. I need someone . You .."

" Cant you see ? I tried to be nice . I defend you just now . I .." I stepped closer invading our personal space. I traced his lips

" Hush . I know ... you are bastard ... yet I am falling for you . " He gave me a heated gaze and nipped my lips till blood split . He proceed to kiss me hungrily . He inhaled my scent as thought it was his oxygen . He pushed me into the bed and ravish my face . The moment he tried to open my blouse , the door banged open and Legolas ran in screaming "nana and ada" I pushed him away and tucked my breast before my baby boy jumped into the bed . Thranduil groaned . I could see the tent in his pants . My face was flushed. Thank valar Legolas did not notice it . My baby was so happy that he could he the twins . I smiled at his antics but did not have the heart to tell him that the twins are not here any more . He finally noticed his Ada . He gave Thranduil a curious look . Thranduil quickly got up and gave Legolas a kiss before leaving . I giggled imagining the place he would probably go .

"Nana whats wrong with Ada ?"

"Nothing baby .."

"Huhu ..anyways the twins and others are waiting for us . Even the meany is here ."

"Meany .. Lindir ?"

"YUP . "

"We wait for Ada first ? Please ?"

"Nana I know you scared of meany . But Legolas here ... Legolas brave . fight meany ."

"O darling you are my knight of shining armour but we are here as guest . We must go as a family baby . "

"Yes Legolas got real family now. "

I smiled at him and brushed his hair to make my baby look presentable . Thranduil came in looking flustered . I blushed and ducked my head . He cleared his throat and motioned me to follow him . Legolas walked in between us chatting all kind of things . I have absolutely no idea what is he talking about as my mind kept going back to what would have happened if my baby did not break us apart . I think Thranduil noticed my face . He cleared his throat , making me coming back to reality . I blushed and ignored his stare. As we reached the dining chamber , the guards bowed to us and I saw Thranduil changing back to his cold demeanor . As we went in, all I could do was stare at the sight of all my loved one waiting for me patiently . 


	15. Chapter 15

Vanya 's P.O.V

I ran and hugged Lord Celebrion nearlyknocking him down . We earned couple of laughter but we both ignored it . I really missed him . He was the father figure of my life.

"Darling , You have no idea how glad I am to see you again ."

"Me too My Lord."

"Nonsense call me papa darling . You are after all like my second daughter."

"Only you would want a half breed bastard as your daughter Celebrion . "

"Thranduil . How dare you ! In front of such people "

"Ignore him My Lady . How are you ?"

"Oh darling both my husband , the twins and I have missed you . Even Rumil and Orophin . "

"SURPRISE."

Vanya turned and saw 2 sets of twins waiting there for her . She sprinted to them and all fall into a group hug till Thranduil man handle her . The twins started to shout obscenity at him but Vanya shushed them .

'Ignore him please. "

"So that where you went right ? Being a mistress to the Great Elven King . That was why you ignored me and rejected my proposal . You whore ."

"That is enough . Everyone sit down . Thranduil stop acting like a jealous mortal . "

"She is mine lord and lady of Lothorien . I do as I wish . "

"Please Thranduil . Look at our baby . " I plead to him silently . I saw Legolas clutching Arwen and hugging her sniffling . Thranduil left my hand and our baby ran towards us .

"Nana , why Ada so bad . I no like him ."

"Little Greenleaf . Dont say that . He was just playing . Remember like last time . He wont hurt me . "

" ok Nana but legolas hungry now . " I chuckled at him and brought him to the table . I started feeding him while the others watched us . I held eye contact with Lady Galadriel and she smiled knowingly before asking everyone to sit and have their breakfast . Thranduil however was unfortunate to sit near Lord Celebrion and my brother which means he was further away from both of us . Rumil , Orophin , Elohir and Elladan proceed to tell tales of their lives to me . It was really nice talking to them however I could feel someone eyes burning at my back . I looked around and saw Lindir staring at me . I quickly looked away . However I caught Lady Galadriel and Thranduil's eyes.

"Can you stop lusting on my wife . "

"Your wife my lord ? I was told that she is dead . "

"Lindir stop this at once . "

"My Lord Elrond . I was merely stating the fact . "

"That is enough . Lindir leave the banquet ."

"As you wish My lady ."

Lindir stormed away making me cringe . The look he gave before slamming the door made my pulse quicken .I felt nauseous . Thranduil gave me a look of concern before rising up .

"Legolas , why dont your explore the place with the twins ."

"Ada ? You really telling me that ?"

"Yes Greenleaf . "

"I love you Ada . Let's go . " The children ran down the hall . Thranduil swiftly carried me while I protested . Lady Galadriel was amused seeing her eyes dancing with laughter while Lord Celebrion kept his face stoic .

"Stop it Thranduil . You are not holding my sister like that . "

"Why Elrond . I have consumed with her . Why should I not hold her like this . "

"What . Vanya how could you . "

"Enough Elrond . You were like that to my daughter . "

"My Lady , I .."

"Calm yourself. She is still pure . Thranduil you claim to wed her yet you want to tarnish her reputation why ? "

"That is none of your concern . I have to go . "

Ignoring everyone Thranduil walked away .I kept quiet listening to them . Tears rolled down my cheeks . I could not take it anymore .As soon we reached my chamber he dropped me on the bed . He came closer to me but I backed away from him .

"Stay away . "

"Why ? "

"You.. I cannot take it Thranduil . Leave me . I will go back to the forest . You hurt me everytime . Before Legolas interrupt us I thought you really want me but then you insult me in front of Lord and the lady of Lothorien . You claim that I have slept with you . All I will ever mean to you is a half breed bastard slut right . "

"Dwarf .."

"No . I love you . I loved you ever since you brought me to your chamber when I ran away the first time I saw you . I want to be Legolas 's mother . I want to be your wife . I want respect . I want to have dignity . I don't want to be a whore. You are right . I am a result of a one night stand . My parents could not keep it in their pants . I did not ask for it . Why don't you just kill me . I would rather die and then facing humiliation again and again . I am sick of it . "

All he did was pulling me into a fierce kiss. He proceed to tear my blouse . He attacked my breast with hunger . Lust cloud my mind . All I could sense was him . He pushed his member inside me . I screamed at the pain . I could hear him chanting something . I drifted off into a black hole .

A groan excaped my lips . My whole body was sore . I tried arching my back but the pain was unimaginable . A hand touched my wrist and a cooling sensation began . I saw Thranduil gazing at me . I saw myself covered with a thin sheet . I gasped and looked at him .

"We are married ."

"What ? How ? We had .."

"We consummated . I said the ancient law of marriage . It seem the Valar sense us as soul mate . We are now eternally bound together ."

"Soul mate but your wife ."

"We did not do this ritual . Now I understand why . It seem that my father was right after all . "

"Thranduil ? "

"I have to tell you something . But not now . Legolas is tired . I told the chamber maids to bring him here. "

"I .. I will leave .."

"Stay . "

"I am naked Thranduil . "

"Its ok . He would have already sleep . " As soon he said that our baby came in . He instantly snuggled to my breast and sighed . I giggled at Legolas expression of content . Thranduil smirked at me . 'Seems the Greenleaf men are attracted to your breast ." .

"Stop it you shameless Elf. "

"But Darling look at him . "

"This calms him down Thranduil . Soothes him . "

"I know dwarf. I know . Now go back to bed . " 


	16. Chapter 16

Vanya's P.O.V

I can't believe that we are soul mates . Thranduil and Legolas are still sleeping yet I can;t seem to be in ease . I wandered around the garden aimlessly thinking about the time I used to spent here . I sat at the stone bench and gazed at the reflection of the moon . I felt a presence next to me . I looked up to see Lady Galadriel sitting next to me . The only sound that can be heard is the sounds of the crickets . Finally she looked at me and smiled.

"I see you are now bonded ."

"My Lady , I .."

"I understand how you feel . Did the Elven king told you about soul mates ?"

"He said that we are but I feel betrayed somehow . I ..he did not wait for me . I should .."

"Darling , everything happens for a reason . If he did not wed Evansense , then Legolas would not have been born ."

"I know that My lady but I would have waited .. I mean .."

"Do you love the child now ? After knowing this ?"

"Of course . I .. is .. I .."

"Relax my dear . I was just curious . If you love The prince then is this a problem ? "

"My lady , am I evil for thinking like this ?"

"Of course No . I just want you to know that Thranduil might not like it if you had this thought ."

"I wont share this too him My Lady . I just thought that I would be somebody's first choice not ..."

"You are might first choice ."

"Thranduil " "Elven King ."

"Evening Lady of Lothorien . I want to bring my wife with me ."

"Thranduil , The lady . "

"Follow me now . " With that parting words he stomped away . I curtised hastily before running after him . Somehow in my haste I did not notice a figure walking towards Lady Galadriel .

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Did you hear everything ?" Thranduil kept his silence . I was frustrated .

"Thranduil . I am sorry . please.."

"You are not at fault . I am .."

"What .."

"I just want to know one thing . Do you still love my son ?"

"Yes . He is my baby . I .. I just felt hurt that I was not your first . "

"Given circumstance . I knew my wife was not my soul mate but I got carried away . "

"What ? I .. "

"Quiet dwarf . ""How do you think I knew about you ? When the only elves who were suppose to know was You Ada's advisor and Lady Galadriel ?"

"You .."

"I was there . Your ada's advisor was my uncle . My father and I was called for assistance . You father went to labor early . He could not give birth to you properly due to your Elvin nature . I ..I hold his hand . He .. You.."

"Thranduil ?" I stepped beside him and laid my hand on his shoulders,

"You were born soon after that . Your ears were a dead give away . I asked Thrain . He looked ashamed . You Ada popped up and I saw true love right in front of my eyes . They kissed and made up all while You in my arms gazing at me and smiled, The first thing you hold was my hair. Soon after that I left wanting to visit you but all I was called for was to aid Erebor against the dragon . I was young and selfish . I could not risk my soldiers life, I refused . That night I was told that you were gone . My Ada said you were dead . "

I looked up to him with my mouth parted . I cannot digest everything . Its like a horror story came true . I hugged him with all my might . He brought my cheek away from his chest . He enclosed his mouth with mine . At that instant I forgot everything . All I was aware was Thranduil . We spent the night making love at the pond where I used to practice my magic . I could feel our magic beckoning us together . My last thought was Legolas would be searching for us soon . 


	17. Chapter 17

Vanya 's P.O.V

2 moths passed with Legolas , Thranduil and I visiting both Imladris and Lothorien . After the night Thranduil changed . Well he was still a sarcastic bastard around others but I could feel the love in his voice . Everything was going on smoothly . Arwen and I made amends. Though she does not refer me naneth anymore the love she had for me retain all this years . The twins made me smile more and more everyday . Legolas grew attached to the twins . I was afraid he would throw temper tantrums when we leave . Currently I am sitting at the meadow watching all the children's playing happily . I felt a presence beside me and looked up to see Lady Galadriel . I smiled at her as she sat down .

"Its a wonderful sight isn't it now ."

"Yes my lady .."

"How are you dear ?"

"I am fine .."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes .." I was puzzled . "Do you notice anything wrong with me ?"

'I have .. but its not time yet I see."

"My Lady , what do you .." " Excuse me but I need to speak to my wife now ."

"Thranduil , Lady Gladriel was just about .." "Shut your trap dwarf ... I said i want you know ."

Not only he demand me to follow him , he literally carried me to our chambers all the while I was trashing in his arms .. When we came to our chamber he dropped me in the middle of the bed before proceeding to open his tunic . I gasped as I saw blood flowing on his back .

"What happened ?"

"Your brothers advisor .."

"Lindir , oh valar Thranduil .. "

"Its nothing .."

"Thranduil you are hurt .. I ...I will tell this to Elrond .. "

"NO.." I flinched at his tone . He saw that and his eyes gradually turned soft I tentatively reached and started wiping the blood of his back . I guided him to the bed and tend his wounds . That was when I saw his lower region peeking for attention . He looked embarrassed and started to get up but I pushed him back and straddled him .

"I hope you feel better now ."

"You minx.."

"Hush Thranduil .."

The door banged and shot open with Legolas running inside with tears . Both Thranduil and I sat up and looked at each other with worries in our eyes . Legolas run and hugged me before crumbling into a crying mess..

"What happen baby ?"

"nmph ."

"Darling your naneth and I don't understand .." Legolas looked up with tears in his eyes

"Can we go home ?"

"Why baby ? I thpught you were happy with Elladan and Ellohir ?" Both Thranduil and I saw him flinching when I mentioned the twins name ..

"I just want to go home ."

" I am going to kill the rowdy elves . How dare they harm my Greenleaf ."

"No Ada .. NO . Just go home please ... "

"Little Greenleaf ? you are hurt . That elves are responsible . I want to .."

"Nana please . I just want to go home .. No hurt the twins ... Legolas fault ..Legolas fault .." Legolas then started bawling his eyes off.

"Thranduil , lets leave .."

"What .."

"His hurt and he does not want to be here then we should leave . I wont allow my baby to get hurt anymore .."

"Dwarf .. I ..very well ... I will inform the guards .." 


	18. Chapter 18

Vanya's P.O.V

Its been a month since we left Imladris . Thranduil and I are worried about Legolas. He no longer was the hyper active elf we knew . Ever since we came back , he started taking his classes seriously . He stopped wanting to go out and enjoy the simplicity of life every child needs. Then there was the slutty whore who can't seem to keep the hands off my husband . Ever since we came back the woman flirts with my Elf . Thranduil that shameless bastard also don't reprimand her . He just smirks at me all the while Lady Veronica flirts with him . Currently we are all at the breakfast table where that skank is busy showing her goods to my husband . I felt sick watching that . I quickly stood up and rushed passed Thranduil but the bastard stopped me . Unfortunately I could not stop my self . I threw up on Lady Veronica's outfit . She shrieked in horror but My husband ignored her and quickly carried me in his arms .

"Vomit looks good on her ." I mumured quietly feeling dowrsy . The last image I saw before closing my eyes was Thranduil smirking .

"ARGHH"

"Nana take care , the healer say you no feeling well." I sat back and opened my eyes to see Legolas sniffling at the side of my bed. I motioned him to come and my baby climbed on my lap snuggling with me .

"Well now I feel better having my love here. Where is your Ada ?"

"Don't know . When Legolas came here , legolas only saw you sleeping ."

"I see. So how is your day baby ?"

Legolas giggled "I had fun nana . Studied astronomy .."

"Baby , why won't you go out and play ?"

"I ...No nana ..I want to be guard .. I no play anymore."

"But Legolas .."

"NO ."

"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF "

"Thranduil..don't ..leave him be ..."

"He just raised his voice Vanya .. I am going to .." I quickly stood up swaying a little but Thranduil's quick reflex caught me . I looked up to him

"You called me by my name .."

"What .. I .. "

"I love you Thranduil .."

"and I you . How are you now ?"

"I feel better but i am craving for some sausages.."

"That is acceptable in your condition ." He chuckled

"What ?"

"You are pregnant "

"I .." I was overwhelmed and started sobbing in his arms . He continued to rub my back and brought to the bed . He laid me down and started to kiss my neck when I pushed him away .

"Legolas." I gasped. He turned around and saw my baby huddled in the corner . He pinched the bridge of his nose and went and carried Legolas to the bed . Legolas quickly hugged me .

"Nana Legolas sorry .."

"Hush baby , its fine .. Why don't you go and sleep ? I am sure your tired .."

"Yes nana ." With that parting words , He kissed me and my barely noticed bump before scurring away . Thranduil quickly closed and lock the door before pouring himself a glass of wine . I felt disappointment as I thought he might want to continue our activities . I rooled on the side of the bed pouting when I felt the presence beside me .

"Dwarf come on .."

"No "

"Why ever not ?"

"I .."

"I know you want it ... I could see your disappointment when I had my wine .."

"Thranduil .."

"Stop it . I want to celebrate .."

With that words he literally brought me into heaven 


	19. Chapter 19

Vanya 's P.O.V

I am currently 6 months pregnant. The healer said the elfling is healthy . Thranduil and I wanted to keep its sex a surprise. Thranduil was so happy that he kept beaming all the way . The entire kingdom was shocked at his behavior . I giggled seeing the believered faces of those who pass us . I prayed to the valar that my children both will be fine .

"Thranduil."

"Yes my love, "

"Can we go the courtyard?'

"Don't you want to celebrate ?"

"You shameless elf , Legolas will be missing us . I feel..I feel like I am taking him away .." Before Thranduil could responded Legolas sprinted towards us giggling madly

"Little Leaf ?"

"Ada , naneth , I did something .."

"Really now ? Is that why you are giggling like mad person ?"

"Yes Ada. " We heard someone screeching  
It tuned out that Legolas had heard that vile woman Veronica speaking ill about me and decided to prank her . Even Thranduil was not upset with Legolas . He merely smirked at her before changing back to his cold demeanor . Veronica was escorted away by the guards . 


	20. Chapter 20

Vanya's P.O.V

It has been nearly more than a decade since I married Thranduil . Greenwood is now no longer known by this name . Instead of the greenwood elves we are now known as Mirkwood elves. The evil has spread in our lands and we hold no position to stop it . My powers are still strong but Radagast warned me not to use them as it might consume me like how it consumed my husband . My husband changed . He was a possessive bastard before while even my babies were born I knew he would change his ways as he tried his very best but now his demeanor went back to the same . He became harsh , ruthless and abrasive. I suffer in his hands at night while Legolas suffers his wrath every breakfast hour for the past half a decade. Legolas and I through our suffering manage to hide his ill mannered behavior from my other children's . I have four children now . Legolas stood tall and proud at his prime age of 18 , Lucien and Cain who is know as the mischievous 14 year old brats in the eyes of men and my baby girl who is now 5 years old .Legolas adores the younger ones especially my baby girl . One would say she inherited my feature more than Thranduil . Legolas since a few years ago when he saw me suffering literally in the hands of his father begged me to leave with the twins either return to Imladris or Lothorien . I however refused. I still love my husband no matter what he has become . I vowed to change him .

" I am leaving to the nothern borders today naneth . Ada decided this a fortnight ago."

"Legolas. why so fast . My baby . You are still so young maybe someone else should go . Why don't.."

"ENOUGH. I say he leave that means he get the hell out of here . Do you hear me ."  
I gasped from the shock and leaped away when he brought his face in front of me snarling . I nodded quickly and averted my gaze to my youngest to sat there . Her body was shaking and tears brimmed her eyes. Legolas quickly hugged her to calm her down . Cain and Lucien sat stoically pretending everything was fine . I looked out at the corner of my eyes focusing only on Thranduil .He narrowed his eyes towards Legolas and snarled at the sight of them .

"What are you doing ."

"Ada, she was scared . She is just a child Ada ."

"Shut up you good for nothing . Look at you at the age of 18 you still look like a elvin maiden . Is it a proper befitting for the throne's heir ? Tell me , are you supposed to be the next Elven King Of Mirkwood ? "

"Thranduil , please..He is our son .. Don't do this in front of the younger ones. "

"You shut up. He is mine not yours. You boy don't think she wants you . She just wants her children to be next in line to the throne . Servant I want another glass NOW"

"Don't you think you have had enough Thranduil . Valar sake stop this ..I .." 'SLAP' the echo traveled throughout the chamber. The intensity of his force caused me to toppled from my seat and fell down flat . I caressed my cheek which is definitely swollen . My children all sat there staring widely at their parents . Thranduil started marching towards me . Before he could do more damage , Legolas quickly carried me away walked away with the children running with us while a crazed cackled laughter can be heard .

"Baby ..I am fine darling . You better go for your lessons ."

"Nana , please just listen to us . Its not safe here anymore . Ada ..he is not Ada ...This is some demon ."

"Legolas .. I know him and I know this is not him but I can't leave him . He is my mate . You would know when the time comes . I fear if I leave him . It would get worse. I need to heal him ."

"Nana what Golas is telling is a better choice . It would be save . I mean look at her . She is terrified of him . You want your children to face demon while you continue to entertain him ? How could you be so heartless nana. Do we mean that little to you "

"Cain , stop that .."

"No Lucuien . I mean.." "CAIN GREENLEAF" Legolas said his name coldly that both my children and I gaped at him .

" Don't you dare blame naneth for it . You have no idea how she was treated . Do you understand . For years she is serving the abuse you both deserve in the eyes of Ada . Naneth is sacrificing for all our happiness and that is the only problem here . Have you ever been hurt by him both mentally , emotionally and physically .. She did and is still suffering .. Do you what how that feels ? From the very moment she met Adar she is suffering because of him , because of me .." "Legolas" I said softly touching my baby's arm . He looked at me with soft eyes shinning with love . "Sorry nana , I have too. Its time they know . I ruined her life years ago when I was Anya's age . "

"That is enough .. Everyone please leave my chamber . Legolas I accept your decision . We will leave tonight ."

"Nana.. are you sure .. "

"Yes We will ride at dusk to Imladris . After all that is my home . Its time I visit my Brother. Lucien prepare the horses, Cain get the necessary weapons we might need. Legolas ask the trust able guards to follows us . Princess I want you to go and pack your beautifull dresses and help all your brothers to pack their clother . Is that ok ?"

Everyone nodded and left. I sigheed at rest my head on the fluffy pillow to close my eyes when the door banged opened . I quickly sat up and saw Thranduil inside the chamber with a glass of wine in his hand . For the first time in all this years he looked vunerable . For a split second it was as if my Thranduil came back but he somposure went back to its original state .

'what are you doing here .."

"Its my kingdom . I can be anywhere I like . You have no authority to even address me . Now where is he ? "

"Who ?"

"That stupid boy of mine . "

"Thranduil . He is the apple of your eyes . How could you .."

"Shut up dwarf . That is a disgrace for my heritage . After all what would you know about disgrace given the circumstances of your birth. Your whore mother left you as soon as possible and you Ada left you with humans to die . I should not have married you but my stupid so call son made me in this situation . "

"SILENCE THRANDUIL . " I walked towards him pushed him to the sofa behind him and gave him a slap. Before he could react i shot a spell on him that made him go motionless.

"What is wrong with you . I love You Thranduil .All of us. I miss you . You ..You always hurt me Thranduil . Before our mating , during our mating and even after ..but I cant take this anymore . I want to end this suffering . I feel like dying . You raped me . You raped me multiple times when I was pregnant . When the healer said there should be consummation as the babies were very small and it would kill them . That night .. that night when I thought everything went back to normal. You treated me so good . You kissed the twins and Legolas . I was so happy ...until we went back to our chamber . I begged you . I begged you till my voice cracked yet you never listen . The demon in you took control . You raped me till I bleed even then you did not stop. I laid there bleeding . My babies came out right that moment . Elf-lings are extremely precious yet you killed them and I ...I was you accomplice. Legolas pulled me out of it . The twins they were just 3 that time . Legolas was a baby himself . You made us grow . My children wanted me to leave you at that moment but as idiot i am I still stayed by you when you proceed to rape me again . When you took the sick pleasure in seeing me bleed . Anya was born premature because you pushed me down a spiral of staircase . I will not allow another child of mine to suffer in your hand . I know your in there my love. Come back to me . I love you Thranduil. Your my mate ,my life ."

"Help me " It was all he said before collapsing . I collapsed next to him , pouring my love and hate to him all at the same time .I sat down next to his feet hiccuping when a arms carried me like a bundle . I was placed inside a carriage . I sat up and saw my baby girl and Lucien sitting inside . Lucien gave me a reassuring smile while hugging Anya who slept on his lap. My eldest sons rode ahead of us trying to helps us escape for any unwanted attention . I had a nagging feeling in my mind . I sat next to the window gazing at the forest we are passing through when something finally clicked inside me . I quickly signaled the guards to stop. Legolas rode towards the carriage and swiftly climbed down . He looked at me with a concern. Cain too came behind with a confused expression .

"Nana , what wrong ."

"Oh Legolas its extremely selfish of me ."

"What do you mean naneth ? What happened ."

"Baby , Elohir and Elladan .. Thy .. Imladris .. I cant allow you to go back there. My baby .. You changed .. You changed after that last visit . Yes ., We should not go there . Maybe .. Lotho.."

"Nana please. That is the past . Imladris is the safest for us now . Just because of me we cannot jeopardize the younger ones safety . You must realize this ."

"But I cannot allow to hurt you my child . I don't even know what went wrong with you three all this while . "

"Naneth , I lived with Ada . Trust me , the monsters i faced and will face there is nothing when compared to Ada words . "

"I am so sorry . Its my fault all this happened to you . If I .. I should left.. But .."

"Nana please. If you left then Anya wont have been here. Everything is fine plus . They might be in Lothorien for all we know . We should not risk staying here any longer . This part of land is dangerous . Please get inside . We have to pass this borders soon . "

Both my boys then climb up their respective horses before galloping to the front to scout the area . The three of us the went back into the carriage . My children snuggled with me as the carriage started moving . I hope what I am doing now is for the best . I hope my Legolas wont be hurt because of my decision . I prayed to The valar hoping my plight will be answered . 


	21. Chapter 21

Legolas P.O.V

After the incident with nana being hysterical , we left that place as soon as possible . Thankfully the only creature we had the 'pleasure' of meeting was a herd of wolves . Thankfully Lucien and I managed to kill them off. My poor Ana was the one who was scarred as the wolves nearly caught her . Thankfully Nana and Cain managed to thwart it off and alerted us . After that there was no danger for us which was surprising but Nana and I both thought the Valar is helping us in this journey . Now we have currently reached the valley of Imladris where to my utter astonishment that jerk whom caused my Naneth so many trouble was waiting out while smirking at us . I rolled my eyes and galloped my horse and reached in front of him and swiftly bowed . Lucien followed my pace and reached down beside me .

" Legolas Prince of Mirkwood at your service."

"Lucien Prince of Mirkwood at your service."

"Lindir at your service . How can I be of assistance? ."

"We are here to spend some quality time with our family ."

"Family ? " " Legolas.." " Prince Legolas,How dare you dishonor a member of the royal family of Mirkwood " Lucien stated with anger blazing in his eyes .

"My apologies , As I was stating before_Prince_ Legolas I am not aware that You have relations here. Thus I cannot allow you to enter within this halls for my Lord Elronds safety ."

"My mother is the princess of Imladris . How dare you deny us to enter. "

'I was not aware Arwen gave birth .."

"Lindir , That is enough. Your animosity is with my Ada not us . It is important for us to go inside now ."

"I cannot allow you ."

"How dare you . It is all Ada's fault brother . I cant believe he .."

"That is enough Lucien . This is NOT your Ada's fault. "

"Nana..Stop defending him ."

" HOLD YOUR TONGUE LUCIEN GREENLEAF."

Naneth voice was cold blazing with fury . All the guards surrounding us actually cowered . Lindir tried to hide his fear but was unsuccessful .

"You deny me .. The princess of Imladris to enter her own house ? You scum . I should have killed you when I got the chance . Who do you think you are? You lustful piece of shit . Don't you dare deny anything . I can feel your dark desire . You have no rights to tell anything in this realm against me or my children ."

"I did not say anything to your children my princess but merely to Thranduil son . He is not your child ."

"That is enough Lindir . " A voice interrupted nana . I shivered when I heard that voice. I could not dare to look back fearing my past .

"I apologies my Lords . I was simply asking .."

" You was not simply asking as you said ...you bloody ." " That's enough Lucien...Now are you going to let me in or .."

"Aunty you wound us . How could we ever deny the princess of Imladris and Erobor as well as the Queen of Mirkwood from entering our humble shack." I saw them grinning in the corner of my eyes while my siblings looked at them in awed expression , naneth simply glared at them .

"I don't forget the past so easily . Where were you both or your sister even your Ada when Lindir a common guard denied me and my children access thus humiliating us . Now excuse me . I hope my chamber is still intact . Bring me some refreshment while the children and I rest . "

Nana then calmly walked inside with Anya and Cain behing her . I motioned Lucien to follow them while I started to bring the horses to the deck when Nana turned around and said "I hope what you both said is true and be a good host . But however it seemed like you are going to insult me and my family by asking my son to go to the stables . Legolas come here. Let them deal with it . "

"Nana.. I .."

"I said follow us ."

"Aunty .. we .."

"I only wish to speak to your father . Send him to my chamber when he is here."

********************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Naneth what gotten into you ? This isn't like you .. "

"You do not know me that well Lucien Greenleaf . I am your Mother not the opposite ."

"Nana , lu was just curious, dont be that harsh ...see cain and ana is scared of you ."

"Oh my little leaf . I should not brought us here, knowing the past . Its going to be a nightmare here . I am so sorry "

I finally realized why nana behaved so absurdly . I hugged her and buried my face on her stomach while tears began flooding . A slender hand started stroking my hair and back while humming a lullaby until I calmed down . I got up and sat straightly only to see my brothers and ana looking perplexed and sad. Ana quickly came and hugged me before making herself comfortable in my lap .

"Are you okay big brother ?"

"I am ... "

"What is going on here ? First nana is acting so cold it almost like we are seeing Ada . Then you .. you never cry like this . What happened to you here ?"

"Its that twins right .." A voice interrupted softly . I looked up and saw Cain looking with understating eyes. I could not do anything except for nodding my head . Cain quickly came and hugged me . Lucien looked angry . He was about to storm away but ana quickly hold him . He turned and looked at nana with puzzlement .

"Nana , what are you doing . Let me go . I need to teach them lessons ."

"No . Nobody knows what happened . You cant go and simply kick somebody butt ."

Ana , Cain and I giggled at her choice of words while Lucien snorted , the fury in his eyes going down gradually .

"As I was saying . Legolas did not say anything about what ever happened and I am pretty sure the twins did not open their mouths either . It is not becoming of us to simply barged and attack them . Legolas is elder than you . He knows how to defend himself . "

"Why won't you tell what happen Legolas..."

"I can't tell that to you . I .."

"BUT ... "

"ITS FINE , WE UNDERSTAND" Surprisingly it was Cain who said that. I smiled knowing my brother is helping me in the way he can.

"Since that is settled . Now we wait for my dear brother to show up . Nobody will utter a damm word about your Ada and his Condition . "

"Nana , he is not sick but he .."

"That is enough Lucien Greenleaf. With all the problems going on right now , It is NOT SAFE for us to talk about your Ada in front of all ears . Not only for him or us but the future of our kingdom . Can't you see ? We are no longer the elves of greenwood . I will talk about this personally to my brother . If not we shall leave to Lothorien to seek the Lady of lights help. Though personally I think she is a better choice ."

"Then why are we here ? "

"We are here because I have my rights here . I am no longer a bastard child as I have united all the elves realm together by my marriage to your Ada . I am the second child to the previous Lord of Imladris , your grandfather . This is my realm as well as Mirkwood but Lothorien is nothing for me as well as I am nothing for Lothorien . You are still young Lucien . I know you have scars but trust me , what I went trough is far more worst then your experience with your Ada . Now child please go to the bath talan and clean yourselves . you all smell too nice .."

All my siblings giggled but wait for  
.e before proceeding to the bath talan . However in the bath talan 2 figure were already swimming about . They stopped when they saw us , Nana continued as though she did not see them . Cain however walked next to me and gripped my hand . I smiled gratefully to my brother . As soon we reached to the stop we want , Lucien and Anya jumped into the water splashing nana . Nana squawked indignantly causing those two menace to roared with laughter .Cain and I smiled at each other . Cain then proceed to join those two while I sat on the steps observing my siblings

"Little leaf ... why don't you join them ? "

"No nana , I rather keep you company ."

"But I rather not . You stink my love . Now go there before I drag you myself . "

I tossed my tunic and breeches where I heard two identical groans , I quickly jumped into the water where I saw Lucien and Cain smirking . Nana however was glaring that the source of the groan .

"Aunty , aren't you going to introduce your childrens to us ? After all we are cousins you know ."

"If you do actually care for me and my children you would have visited us AND Legolas would still be the hyperactive elfling would he not ."

"Aunty , what happened was a mistake .."

"Mistake ? Really Elladan , Your MISTAKE CHANGED MY SON'S LIFE . DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME IT WAS A MISTAKE ."

"Nana please , just leave it ."

"Little Leaf , you change my baby all because of them ."

"Oh really now . The baby changed because of us . See Dan I told you about this bitch . "

"Elohir " Both Elladan and Nana shouted at him . I could not bare to be there any longer but Lucien and Cain grab a hold of me .

"You have to stay Legolas . Please Its time we all know about this . "

"What do you mean ? I am sure this thing here said everything . Isn't that why the person who loved us are know sneering at us . "

"Elohir , my SON came to us a decade ago bawling his eyes out stating that it was his fault and prevented my Husband for coming after you both . Don't you dare say it is his fault . "

"He said it was.. " Elladan looked disturbed . His eyes pierced me . Elohir however turned to speak to nana ignoring me . His attitude made my heart bleed.

" Aunty you as well as Ada knows that Dan and I have an emotional bond similar to a soul mate . Lady Galadriel informed us when we were there. But this thing here , kissed my mate just moments after i left . I was lucky enough to turned behind to see that thing on top of my brother , my Mate . That is not someone who is innocent behave right aunty ."

"Legolas .."

I struggled to leave the talan . I cannot afford to look at Nana . She would be disgusted by me . All those memories attacked me . My body started to spams, my lungs were blocked , I could not breath . When I felt like dieing a soft voice murmured into my ears as a strong body carried me . The darkness took control of me and I closed my eyes . 


	22. Chapter 22

Vanya 's P.O.V

I saw my son laying on the floor with his body writhing painfully . Lucien and Cain tried to hold him but all they manage to do was making Legolas pain intensify . Suddenly Elladan moved forward , as soon he neared my baby , Ellohir hold his arm. We all looked up to see his eyes blazing with fury .

"Dan , what do you think your doing ?"

"Ellohir , look at him . We need to carry him to the chamber . "

"They can do that . You do not need to touch that little slut ."

'Crack' Ellohir felt down . He looked up to see me blazing with fury . I saw tears brimmed his eyes. He looked at Elladan for assistance but his brother looked away . My baby girl however was the one to hug him. Elladan gasped when she wiped his tears and told her brothers to carry him up . I remained silent while kneeling next to my son who was twitching horrible screaming in his pain . As soon Elladan carried him his spamming reduced gradually but the pain could still be observed. We all quickly went to the healing talan .

"My lady , you are back . " The head healer bowed to me .

"My son requires immediate healing ."

The healers then began bustling around Legolas while we waited outside his healing talan . Anya and Cain sat next to me while Lucien paced up and down . The twins were standing in the corner . At least Elladan looked worried about Legolas condition . Ellohir merely kept his eyes down . Suddenly footsteps could be heard . We all looked up to see Elrond walking with Glofinrendel and Erestor .As soon Elronf saw me , he hastily approached me . He was about to hug me when I pushed him away .He looked at me with a shocked expression .

"Vanya , my darling ..."

"Stop all this nonsense Elrond . Stop acting like you and your children actually cares for me ."

"Vanya please. I do not know what are you talking about . We care about you my child and your children ."

"Then why have you never visited me ? Why is my son inside there fighting for his life. Why is your sons behaving as though my baby life is better off ME ELROND."

"Vanya.. I ..The war is approaching my child .I cannot visit anyone . The Dwarf of Erebor they are making their way to slay the dragon . "

"That has nothing to do with the fact my so called brother refusing to visit me . You can send Arwen to Lothorien where her grandparents live but not to her aunt who spend a few part of her life taking care of her ?"

"Vanya , You are not thinking straight .I am sure .."

"You shut up . My husband was right . All I was ever to you was your father's bastard child . You nevr even sent a letter asking why my family left so hastily."

"I ..I am sorry . I thought Thranduil as usual started his behavior so I .."

I laughed and looked at him with a crazed look. On the corner of my eyes I saw Lucien and Cain hugging Anya close to them while the twins edge closer to Erestor.

"Really . So that was why when Lindir accused me to be a whore you kept quiet . When every elf in this realm knows his true behavior yet you believed him . I ran to exile . YOU never bother looking for me . How easily you can blame my husband . You could not even be bothered to know if I am alive or dead ."

"Aunty , it is not like that ..We.."

"Just shut up Elladan . Your brother is accusing my son to be a slut but YOU ...You kissed him back right ? That was why until Ellohir pushed my son away you did not react . You pretend to be innocent here ? "

"Vanya what are you talking about ?"

"Elrond , your sons destroyed one part of my baby's heart while his father destroyed what was left of it . As a result he is there fighting for his life while these two are here as though they were forced to be in this situation . Remember Elrond , I will not forgive you if anything happens to him . "

"Legolas will be fine . I will personally heal him . "

"That is Prince Legolas to you Lord Erestor . "

"My apologies Queen Vanya . I will attend to him now ."

I turned and looked back to my other babies. I smiled softly to them , the anger in my eyes going down gradually .Anya quickly ran to me and snuggle with me . Cain came and sat next to me while Lucien stood next to Anya .Elrond sat opposite of me observing me and my daughter.

"Nana, that was absolutely wicked . You looked exactly like Ada. For a second I thought you were possessed by Ada."

"Yes nana . If you did that to Ada then all this wont have happened . We would still be at home . "

"My precious , I am so sorry . I really tried saving you . I am really pathetic . I should have left earlier . I am so sorry." I started crying thinking about my life , my baby . Lucien quickly hugged me with all his might while Cain carried Anya away from me . My baby girl wiped the tears from my eyes .

"Nana, its ok . You and Golas helped us a lot . Don't worry the valar will hep us . We will get trough this . "

"I know Lu ... I know ..baby are you hungry ? Its been a while since you ate my child ."

"No nana , golas fwist wake up them me eat ."

"Baby , Legolas will be disappointed if you never took your meals darling ."

"But Anya want to be hewe when Golas wake up nana."

"Princess, healing takes a long time . If you go and eat then you can see your brother and he will be happy to see you following his orders ." Elladan interrupted softly.

My baby girl scrunched up her face thinking before looking me in the eyes and nodding . Ellohir volunteered to bring her but mine and Lucien's glare immediately quieten him .Glofinrendel then suggested that both the twins accompany Anya while one of her brother follows her. Cain took the suggestion and the party of four left quickly .

"Your daughter looks exactly like you . A wonderful family you have there. "

" Don't judge a book by its cover. The pain faced by my family is something you don' t know . "

" Vanya you are good mother. You did well."

I laughed ruthless . " I killed my babies. You don't dare assume anything ." Elron and Glofinrendel gasped . Lucien however intercepted them .

"Nana, please. That was not your fault . Ada.."

"Lucien please just keep quiet . "

"No . Lord Elrond . You want to know whose fault ? Its yours. You never bother knowing how she survived all these years . If you nor anyone you know just visited once , only once that would not have happened . Whatever nana may say , she did not kill them . "

"Lu..."

"Hush nana . Don't do this to yourself . If Golas sees you in this condition he will be further heartbroken nana . He will beat up himself .

**************************************************************************************************************************

Cain's P.O.V

I carried Anya and walked behind the twins keeping a watchful eye on their back . I am suppose to feel immense anger and hatred towards them for what they did to my brother but I withheld myself as I know Legolas will beat himself if any of us except nana shout at them . Elladan I observe felt remorse for his action but Ellohir . That elf makes me very curious. I know I saw a flash of hurt and care passed in his face when my brother lid there screaming but he quickly conceal it and started the argument. I know for sure Anya saw that also . That must be the reason why she went over and wiped his tear. I was interrupted from my musing when Anya tugged my tunic. The little angel smiled at me and let her down . The maid came over and laid few plates of fruits , vegetables and meat . I looked surprise and glanced at the twins . Anya immediately devored the chicken legs. I chuckle seeing her expression of contenment.

"Oh cainny, so nice...after so long . "

"There there princess , its all for you kay . Ada is not here. You can have as much as you like ."

"What do you mean ?"

"Anya loves meat like naneth. But when nana was pregnant with her, Legolas always hunt for birds and chicken . The only method he knows for cooking meat is roasting the leg. Anya was spoiled by him ."

"Why did he cook for you all? I pretty sure Thranduil is the king right "

"DO NOT PRESUME ANYTHING . you do not know how our lives were. "

"Well one thing I DO know is that WHATEVER Thranduil did to him is what HE deserve."

My face darken. The anger was growing in him . I snarled at Ellohir .I slamed his against the wall . My hands reached to his neck choking him .

"He deserve it ? Does he deserve beating every day since we were one years old? Every mocking about his looks , his character . Legolas was abused in the hands of his own kin . Our own father . Since the tender age , all he has been known is his own father hates him . Thranduil beats him , kicks him till he bleeds. Send him to fight orcs when he was 10. A child barely. Naneth tried to help him . One day he kissed us . I have only one memory of being kissed by my father and it was a beginning of a nightmare . That day , he hugged Legolas, kissed him and pet his hair. He feed nana and caress her belly that was holding my twin sisters. he.."

"Twin sisters ?" Elladan interrupted.

"SHUT UP. Then when Lu and I was just about to venture into our dreamland , a scream woke us up. We huddle together crying for naneth when the door burst open . Our brother came and calmed us down and we all went to the room when the sounds emerge. A crazed laughter and a scream was heard . We opened the door and saw nana on the floor . Blood splashed everywhere . The floor was filled with blood and nana was writhing on the floor . Thranduil ...he was.. that monster was sipping his wine . The maniac's eyes was blood red . That was not our Ada. That moment we all know that our Ada was lost to us and so was our childhood. Imagine 3 years old and 6 years old seeing our mother laying in a pool of blood screaming till her vocal chord were nearly damaged. In front of our eyes , we saw two dead babies being delivered by our mother. Legolas quickly ushered us out and told Lu to lead me away . We went to his chambers and huddle on the floor. MY BROTHER , the very one you said deserve everything had no choice but to drag my mother to his chamber. He helped her to wash herself before running to summon the healer. My brother helped her survive . He helped us to live. From that day , anything happens it is always Legolas and my mother who suffer that monster's wrath . We buried our sister's . Only the 3 of us . Imagine that pain Ellohir . Did my brother do that to you ? You are talking about pain but have you ever imagine what kind of pain we felt ,we endure. Never once you step foot in our kingdom .Yet you said that he deserve it . You are no better than that monster I call father. Anya here was born premature. He raped her only 2 months after that incident . You want to know where ? In front of his son . Lu and I wanted to go out and play . Legolas tried sneaking out and we got caught . Naneth ran to help us . Legolas took the blame and you want to know his punishment ? The black spiders nearly blind my brother . Without nana's magic my bother would be a blind prince. And her punishment was getting raped in front of her son . When naneth 8 months pregnant , he pushed her down the staircase .Thankfully the healers manage to save them both . Till date Legolas never allowed any harm to Anya. "

'Cain , I am so sorry .."

I laughed and shook my head. Tears were clouding my eyesight . Both Anya and I laid next to each other sobbing . My nightmare and the memories I swear never to reveal is out . I hope after hearing everything , the twins will no longer hate my brother. Legolas deserve someone to nourish and protect him . 


End file.
